Integrated circuits are used in a variety of applications including applications in which a coil (such as a motor coil) is electronically controlled. To control the operation of a coil, the current flowing through the coil in response to a coil stimulus is measured. The measurement of the current is processed by a controller, which adjusts the coil stimulus such that the operation of the coil is altered (e.g., controlled) in response to the measurement. However, the measurement of the current through the coil often requires developing a voltage in response to the current (e.g., by coupling a resistance in series with or by inductively coupling to the current to be measured). Coupling to the current to be measured affects the amount of current flowing through the coil, which interferes with the amount of current being measured. Accordingly the current measurement is not a pure measurement of the coil current otherwise flowing through the coil, which can reduce the accuracy of the controller for controlling the coil current.